Part 1 - That One Time Joey Nut'd so Hard the Whole Boat Turned Blue
Characters Involved: Blamm Headcracker, Joey Nutlee, Joshua Ward, Mick Cargo, Einhard Baar, Roman(Gnome). Opens with the company above as refugees on a ship leaving Red Larch and sailing across the Medric Sea to find safety in the untamed Dorahgi Jungle. Joey gets into a singing competition with Joshua, and provides rousing entertainment for all the dirty beggars below deck. Meanwhile, Einhard goes above deck to see if he can assist the captain while Blamm tries his best (and fails) to hide his bugbear heritage. Einhard learns of a storm that is approaching and tries to rouse some of the refugees to help the crew prepare. While he's below deck, Roman and Joshua go up deck because they're bored. As the storm approaches the captain demands that Roman and Joshua go below deck. Roman doesn't care for the captain's attitude and hurls one of his enchanted pots at him, wounding and blinding him. At that moment, lightning strikes the mast of the ship, and while half the crew rush to detain Roman the others scramble to deal with the fire and keep the ship afloat. Blamm climbs one of masts, for some reason, while Mick and Einhard attempt to help quell the blaze that suspiciously keeps burning despite the torrential rain. Einhard realizes that a cultist must be on board. Joey is above deck now, and tries to Color Spray the fire to no avail. Frustrated, he maximizes his spell and sprays the entire ship in a tidal wave of blue illusionary magic. Because of this, a cultist that was hiding with a cloaking with a cloaking spell is revealed and disoriented. Enemy in sights, Joshua throws one of Roman's enchanted pots killing the cultist in one fell swoop. The fire immediately goes out and the pirates focus on navigating and dealing with their wounded captain. Einhard, angered by Roman's destructive actions, strikes him down after the gnome refused to cease and desist. Joshua manages to save Roman from bleeding out. Looting the body of the cultist reveals the plan the Cult of the Red Eye had to sink the ship and all those aboard. Joey, Einhard, and Mick all work to rummage through the captains things to make sense of where they're going. Blamm stands on the bow of the ship as a lookout. The captain is heavily concussed and keeps saying that "it's too late." Soon after, the ship blinks into existence atop a still, white ocean and vacant violet-hued sky. Unwittingly, the storm pushed the ship into the reality tear that leads to Sharadan. The company questions the captain, who explains his experiences in this outer realm. Eventually the ship runs aground, and the crew and passengers flee after Joey reveals the knowledge the captain gave him about the price to leave Sharadan being one living soul for each person to make passage across the Veil. On shore, Einhard tries to rally the peasants to make weapons and shelter but most of them ignore his ideas and wander off. He and Joey decide to follow the Captain to see what he's up to. Blamm, Joshua, Roman and Mick leave to head to the obelisk at the center of the island. Eventually, after fighting some dire bats and bonedrinkers, they reach the obelisk where they encounter Ashaya who tells them of the price to leave and how all of the plants and water on Sharadan are toxic to humans. Meanwhile, Einhard and Joey corner the Captain while he's capturing some of the escaped refugees. They realize they can't fight the captain and all his men with just the two of them, so they fall back to the obelisk to regroup with Blamm in the others. While they were chilling with Ashaya, Roman slept off almost all of his injuries and Joshua built a diorama of Auschwitz out of shit. Like, actual shit. Einhard comes up with a strategy to ambush the pirates when they arrive with their captives, so the group waits. Mick falls asleep at some point because Richard is an alcoholic, and stopped paying attention. Some combat bullshit later, Roman traps a bunch of the pirates in a giant pot and Blamm basically cleans house with his atomic elbows. The captain and his crew of pirates are sacrificed to pay for the main group's passage off of Sharadan, all the members of the party flung everywhere across Eregaia. The only two that end up in the same place are Blamm and Einhard, who both arrive at the Eastern Jungles.